vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katerina
Summary KATHERINE’S PAST IS REVEALED — puts herself in a dangerous position as she searches for the truth about ’s past and what her own future may hold. Knowing that would never agree to her plan, Elena swears to secrecy. uses a new-found confidant to help him try to discover the real purpose and power of the moonstone. and meet Luka (guest star Bryton James), a new student with a surprising family history. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig asMatt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Bryton James as Luka Martin * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin * Lauren Cohan as Rose * Daniel Gillies as Elijah * Trent Ford as Trevor * Trevor Peterson as Slater * Sia Sapoundjieva as Katerina's mother * Oleg Sapoundjiev as Katerina's father Co-Starring thumb|300px|Promo thumb|300px|right|Clip for Katerina Quotes :Katerina's mother: ::English: A little more, dearest... a little more. Push... a little more. A little more, a little more. Push! ::It's a girl. ::Bulgarian: Още малко, скъпа... още малко. Напъвай... още малко. Още малко, още малко. Напъвай. Момиче е. :Katerina: ::English: A girl. Please mother... let me see her. ::Bulgarian: Момиче? Моля те, майко... позволи ми да я видя. :Katerina's father: ::English: Woman, don't! What are you doing? ::Bulgarian: Жено, недей! Какво правиш? :Katerina: ::English: Let me at least hold her once... just once... at least once. ::Bulgarian: Дай ми поне веднъж да я подържа... само веднъж... поне веднъж. :Katerina's father: ::English: Forget it... You have disgraced this family! ::Bulgarian: Позор... позор за нашето семейство. :Katerina: ::English: Father, please! No, father... No! No! ::Bulgarian: Татко, моля те! Не, татко, моля те, не. Не! :Katerina's mother: ::English: No Katerina. It's better for her! It's better for her! ::Bulgarian: Недей, Катерина. Така е по-добре за нея, Катерина. Така е по-добре за нея. :Katerina: ::English: No, mother, please... ::Bulgarian: Моля те, моля те не, мама. :Katerina's mother: ::English: Let her go... let he go, Katerina. ::Bulgarian: Остави я... остави я, Катерина. :Katerina: ::English: Please, Mama... ::Bulgarian: Мама, моля те. ---- Katherine: "Better you die than I." ---- Rose: '"Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult." '''Damon: '"I'm not in love with anyone." 'Rose: '"Wanna try that again?" ---- 'Caroline: '"You have a friend?" 'Stefan: '"You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise." ---- 'Katherine: '"Witches and their spells. So many ingredients. So many people to sacrifice." ---- '''Katherine: ''(To Elena) "He killed them. My entire family. Just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance. Your friends, your family and anyone that you`ve ever loved." ---- '''Elena:' ''(To Stefan) "''It`s not just me that`s in danger. It`s Caroline and it`s Tyler and it`s Bonnie... They`re all part of breaking the curse. I can`t blame anyone else anymore. Because it`s not because you came into town, or because you and I fell in love, that`s not why everyone that I love is in danger. It`s because of me. Everything is because of me." Gallery Katerina.jpg Katerina1.jpg Katerina2.jpg Katerina3.jpg Katerina4.jpg Katerina5.jpg Katerina6.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina8.jpg Katerina9.jpg Katerina10.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina15.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg Katerina19.jpg Katerina001.png Katerina002.png Katerina003.png Katerina004.png Katerina005.png Katerina006.png Katerina007.png Katerina008.png Katerina009.png Katerina010.png Katerina011.png Katerina012.png Katerina013.png Katerina014.png Katerina015.png Katerina016.png Katerina017.png Katerina018.png Katerina019.png Katerina020.png Katerina021.png Katerina022.png Katerina023.png Katerina024.png Katerina025.png Katerina026.png Katerina027.png Katerina028.png Katerina029.png Katerina030.png Katerina031.png Katerina032.png Katerina033.png Katerina034.png Katerina036.png Katerina035.png Katerina037.png Katerina038.png Katerina039.png Katerina040.png Katerina041.png Katerina042.png Katerina043.png Katerina044.png Katerina045.png Katerina046.png Katerina047.png Katerina048.png Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonist: Elijah *Although credited Matt, Jenna, Alaric and Tyler do not appear in this episode. **This is the first episode this season not featuring Tyler. *This episode had 3,5 million viewers in USA. *It's the third episode to be named after a character. Interestly all three are women, vampires and were lovers with Damon Salvatore at one point *This episode is named after Katherine's real name, Katerina, the same name of the actress Katerina Graham who plays the witch, Bonnie. *Rose was the one to turn Katherine into a vampire, unlike the books which was Klaus, changing the storylines of Klaus/Katherine completely from the books. *Also in the books Katherine is from Germany but in the series is Bulgaria problably because Nina Dobrev is from there and speaks Bulgarian fluently. *It is confirmed that Katherine had a baby before becoming a vampire and that baby started the lineage that ends in Elena, this was first theorized by Damon in Bloodlines. *Fifth flashback episode and second from Katherine's POV. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Featured Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Katherine Pierce